


Party trick

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Felix isn't human, so Raymond is immensely curious about what exactly could fit in those socketsFelix is more than happy to show him





	Party trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've never written smut whoops  
(Also age differences because Raymond is 22 and Felix is like 300)

Ray tentatively caressed his thumb around the man’s waterline, adding the lightest pressure. His brow raised at the sensation, glue like, as if there was a mere thin paste behind the galactic stained scarleras.

Felix tilited his head towards the touch, watching the digit move away.

“Does, does it hurt?” Ray ask.

“Your eyes,” Ray further clarified when he saw the confused expression. Was eye even the correct terminology to use? It was more so, empty sockets with the appearance of what the man lacked. Or, that was how Ray had deducted.

“No,” Felix said, stretching beneath the blanket, bringing his hand out, “There has long since been an absence of sensation, they’re just, present now.”

Ray nods, shifting under the covers. It had been a fascination of the young man, the anomalys of the older man.

His brow raised as he watched Felix lift his boney fingers to his face.

“Now, they are simply a party trick, if I attended such events,” he murmured with a small smile as he tapped the tear duct .

In one swift motion Felix shoved his index and middle finger into the socket, until it hit the knuckles, wiggling the exposed fingers.

Ray pirced his dry lips together as his heart skipped a beat. Watching as the fingers reemerged, thick, black globs of, what he could only assume was a sort of fluid clung to Felix’s fingers. Sending warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Felix blinked slowly at the slightly agape expression of the younger man, he lifts his head up questionably, an assumption pressing against his mind.

He scooted closer, tiliting his head before letting his other hand land on Ray’s thigh.

“If you are to ask, you should do so promptly.”

“And what, what am I asking you?” Ray questioned, heart thudding against his chest as Felix smiled.

“If you can have a go with my eye socket, if I am not mistaken?” He replied.

Ray’s face flushed, burning, swallowing dryly as he tried to recollect coherent thoughts.

“W-what, no that’s not what I gonna ask,” he said, attempting a look of disbelief as he pulled at the collar of his sweater.

Felix hummed in amusement, “Is that so? I am rather surprised, seeing how your body is saying else wise,” he said, brushing the back of his hand over Ray’s hardening member.

Ray gasp lightly at the touch, shivering when the blanket was pushed aside, futher exposing the reality of the situation.

He allowed himself to shiver in anticipation, the sensual caressing over his cock sent an electric buzz down his spine.

“But, what about…” he circle motioned to the general direction of Felix’s face, finishing weakly, “does that even feel- good?” He asked, hips rolling against the lazy palming.

“To a technically, no,” Felix began, “But, it does not feel bad either. It is more so the visual and ecrotic taboo that brings arousal.”

“And you have been envisioning such a visual, yes? Taking me by the skull and,” his fingers innocently walking over Ray’s member, “fucking me?”

Ray swallowed roughly around his desperate whining, “Yes.”

Felix smiled, “Yes, what, Raymond?”

“Yes- I have been thinking of- to fuck your eye.”

Ray closed his eyes, regulating his breathing as he felt the older man slipping from the couch.

Before Felix guided the man to stand, he laid his chin on Ray’s lap, raising filament coated his hand to the man’s lips.

“Weirdo,” Ray mumbled jokingly between delicate kisses, pressing the fingers into his mouth to lap up the pre-existing mess.

Felix looked blankly at the man, “I do not believe you are in any position to say what is an oddity at this given moment,” slipping his saliva slicked fingers out of the man’s lips as he shifted positions; tapping to indicate for the taller man to stand.

The raven haired man tugged loosely at Ray’s sweatpants, letting them slip to the other man’s ankles. He traced the outline of the man’s twitching hips as his fingers trailed along the happy trail; palm opening as he reached the inner thighs. He looked up, lopsided grin playing on his lips when he heard the nervous comments.

“Y-you’re absolutely sure ‘bout this, Fe?”

Felix hummed for a moment, giving the man’s cock a couple strokes as he spoke, “My dear, I am as positive as I can be. Now, here,” he said, guiding the man’s hand from the side.

Ray’s breaths labored as he wrapped his hands around the elder’s head, fingers intertwining with the locks hair as Felix scooted closer.

The man pulled on his lower lid with his index finger as he steadied the other man, guiding the tip of his cock into the socket and leaning in until there was an audible pop.

“Holy fuck, w-wow it’s actually, in,” Ray breathlessly spoke.

The sensation was, new. Unsurprisingly, it was tight, cupping his member in a way that caused every twitch to send shivers down his spine. His grip tightened as he felt the smaller man chuckle.

“That it is, dear.”

“I’m not going to like, touch your brain or somethin’ am I-”

A moan escaped past his lips when he felt himself being taken in futher, he looked down with hazed eyes.

“Hush it now,” Felix murmured, “I will tell you if you, miraculously hit grey matter. Now then.”

He was hesitant for a brief moment, cautiously rutting, the primal instinct tore away at the hesitancy as he thrusted inside, each growing rougher and sloppier as arousal pool in his gut.

“This is- it’s actually-” he made no attempt of forming a full sentence as he gripped the man’s head.

“So good, Sparrow, such lascivious behavior from my little spiritualist, I can feel you enjoying this, this is something you have desired for a time now huh?” The praising yet teasing monologue sent Ray’s hip forward, finding a momentum in the clouded haze of adrenaline and lust.

It wasn’t long before he was pushed over the edge, in one last hazed thought, Ray pushed himself in until Felix’s brows hit against his pubic bone.

Felix closed his eyes as the sensation of hot come pool around, what wouldn’t fit began to go down his face, slicking his cheeks as the mixture ran down his jaw, collecting beneath his chin.

Slowly Felix pulled back, letting Ray’s member pull out with a wet pop.

“H-holy shit,” Ray groaned, his breath shakey as he let the rush wash over his body for a moment.

But, only for a moment, as Felix tugged at his sweater, bringing him to eye level and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Ray slipped a hand beneath his waistband.

“You really do get off to that huh?” He murmured, feeling the smaller man rutting against his open palm.

“Would not have shown you my 'party trick’ had I not been,” Felix gave, sticking his tounge out slightly as Ray laughed.

“Little tease ain’t ya?” He said as he gently pushed Felix on his back, pressing his knee between his open thighs, “How 'bout I show you my 'party trick’?”

Felix tilited his head up and smiled as he nodded.

“Only fair.”


End file.
